


rooted in love

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick wants to show David a family tradition.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	rooted in love

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings.

“That’s cute,” David says, voice not coming out as sarcastic as intended.

Patrick is standing with a pocketknife in front of the tree in his parent’s backyard. It has an etching of C+M and various other initials on it.

“I’ve always dreamed of joining my family here. This tree has been around for many relationships but you always carve in your final one for good luck,” Patrick says, eyes loud.

David feels a prickle of jealousy at Patrick having such a wholesome tradition but he pushes it down to press a soft kiss at Patrick’s temple.

“Hack away, honey.”


End file.
